


It's Top Secret

by milkteeth1



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Anger, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Blood, Frank isn't soulless guys, Murder, Seizures, Vomiting, different timelines, selective mutism, spasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: “Jake Bressler,” the man said, making Jake stop dead in his tracks. “You live with Connie Bressler and a small dog named Salt. You skateboard regularly at night, you’re good at school, and have a group of friends called the ‘Subway Surfers’. I know exactly where you live, which is 144 West 19th Street, Apartment 5. I know what time you go to bed, your school schedule, and what your birthday is. I also know about your dad’s location. If you don’t come with me, I’ll have to kill you. I am a hitman, after all, and your name is on my list. I’ll take your name off if you help me.”----------------------------------------------------------------------------Frank loses his chance to get home, brings Jake with him(company reasons), and then...This is all because Tik Tok made me hyperfixate on Frank from fucking Subway Surfers.TW in the notes!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	It's Top Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw - murder, spasms, vomiting

“Yeah, man, I’m telling you, it was crazy. She did the best tricks, I was so mesmerized -” Fresh was saying, then stopped in the middle of the platform, staring ahead with a confused expression.

“What?” Jake asked, looking ahead as well. 

A man was staring at the wall, his hand flat on the surface. He was breathing harshly, his shoulders rising up and down quickly. He was wearing a professionally tailored suit, dress shoes, and a bunny mask. He was holding a black briefcase. 

“Uh,” they both said, looking at each other. The man turned his head towards them, tilting his head as he stared at them with wide, red eyes. The mask looked like a mix between anonymous and a bunny like they had some sort of sick love child. It was incredibly creepy to look at, as the eyes didn’t move or blink.    
  
“What are you doing down here?” Jake asked, fiddling with his skateboard nervously. The man straightened out, looking at him directly in the eyes. The eyes dilated slowly, the fingers around the suitcase twitching around the handle of the briefcase. Jake shuddered. 

“Hey, Mr. Bunny Man. Uh, don’t know what’s going on, but we’re gonna go ahead and get out of here, see you later!” Fresh said, running the opposite direction down the tracks and up the stairs, leaving Jake behind. He hadn’t moved. Something about this man was keeping him still, keeping him in his place. 

“I don’t normally talk,” the man said, his voice muffled by the mask, slowly walking forward to stand in front of Jake, lording over him. “But your stupid art ruined my chance of getting home, and now you’re going to fix it,”

Jake’s eyes fixated on the street art on the slick wall, a black burn mark above it, still smoking with light grey fumes. He chuckled nervously, biting his lip. 

“Uh, I can get some soap? Clean up this mess for you,”   
  
“Soap isn’t going to fix this. You need to come with me to the new location,”   
  
“No fucking  _ way _ am I going with you! I don’t even know you! I’m not getting kidnapped for messing up your chance of getting home. Later,”   
  
He turned around, setting down his skateboard on the platform so he could roll away from the man. Jake was creeped out - why was this man wearing a mask? What did he need? He made it about halfway, head lost in thought before the man spoke again. 

“Jake Bressler,” the man said, making Jake stop dead in his tracks. “You live with Connie Bressler and a small dog named Salt. You skateboard regularly at night, you’re good at school, and have a group of friends called the ‘Subway Surfers’. I know exactly where you live, which is 144 West 19th Street, Apartment 5. I know what time you go to bed, your school schedule, and what your birthday is. I also know about your dad’s location. If you don’t come with me, I’ll have to kill you. I am a hitman, after all, and your name is on my list. I’ll take your name off if you help me.”

Jake felt a cold sweat form around his body, starting to shake uncontrollably. He turned around, the mask’s eyes staring at him. He could tell that the man was smiling under the mask. He bit his lip again, hands trembling. If he didn’t help, he’d be killed, but if he did help, he risked being kidnapped.    
  
“If I go with you, you’ll leave me alone? Forget this ever happened?” he said shakily, picking up his skateboard slowly so as to not anger the man. He nodded, tilting his head, the bunny ears flopping. 

“Of course. We’ll forget this ever happened. I’ll even throw in a little deal; you go through with this, and I keep an eye on your family, making sure no one else is on your trail because I’ve already sent out your information to my company,”

This made his brain short circuit. Now there were other people after him? Other hitmen? Other people, he didn’t know? He pondered his options again, wondering how the fuck he got himself in this situation. Nodding, he watched as the man’s shoulders lifted slightly. 

“I already know your name, but my name is Frank. Text your mother and tell her that you're alright and will be exploring the subway a little longer. This will only take a few hours,”

Jake did what he was told, unlocking his phone and texting his mother that he was going to be exploring the abandoned subway for a while and he’d be home in a few hours. As soon as he shut off his phone, Frank snatched it, placing it in his pocket. He placed a finger on the mouth of the mask when Jake started protesting. 

He turned on his heel, walking on the platform, his heels clicking on the metal beams. They were quiet as they ventured further into winding tunnels of the subway, the only sounds being the rats squeaking and eating, and the dripping of water droplets hitting the moldy puddles that had been collecting on the ground for years. Faintly, though, he heard a slight buzzing from under the plastic mask. It was dark, too, the only light being illuminated by a flashlight on his briefcase.    
  
Suddenly, he stopped. Jake bumped into him, backing up slightly. He watched him as he spasmed a little, his fingers trembling around the briefcase handle. He started breathing harshly, and Jake watched in horror as his skin almost glitched, looking like it was cutting itself off and then reattaching itself to his body. It looked like his entire body was fuzzing at the edges, and he dropped his briefcase as his entire body tensed up, then relaxed just as quickly. He shuddered, picking up his briefcase, walking forward as if nothing happened.

“Woah, hey, are you OK? That looked like it hurt a lot,” Jake said, following Frank and standing next to him. Frank shook his head, arm twitching slightly as he rummaged in his breast pocket for his compass. He looked in the direction of the pointer, following silently. 

“So...do you always do that?” Jake asked as they walked through the creepy subway tunnels. Frank sighed through his nose, shaking his head, muttering something that he couldn’t hear. He pretended he did, though, as to not seem rude. 

“Sorry,” was all said in response, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they continue to walk forward through the subway.

They again fell into silence, walking through the tunnels for so long that Jake thought that Frank was lost. He was getting tired, eyes getting bored of seeing rats and street art on the bathroom-looking walls. Frank stopped again, peeking down the tunnel with his flashlight.

“There you are, Frank. I’ve been looking all over for you. Do you have him?” said a female voice down the hallway. He only tilted his head in response.    
  
“You know what I’m talking about. You sent out the information on the kid, and I want him. Do you have him with you?” she said, her voice echoing down the tunnel.

Frank tilted his head further. He was still only peeking down the tunnel, Jake hidden by the wall. He watched him look towards the end of the tunnel, a slight rumbling coming from the end of the tunnel. The woman walked forward as Frank faced her, not bothering to hide Jake behind him. He started shaking again, terrified of what's going to happen. She seemed nice enough like she wasn’t going to hurt him, but at this point, he couldn’t trust anyone.

“Oh, there you are! Hi, the name’s Jessica, you’ll be coming with me! You and I are going to have some fun, let me tell ya, now -”   
  
“Train. You should turn around, Jake,” 

(Jake listened, turning around and covering his ears in fear)

Jessica blinked at Frank, confused. She turned just in time to see the train barreling towards them, her eyes widening as the man pushed her into the front of the train, her body disappearing within moments.

Frank watched as the train passed by, not moving until the sound of moving wheels faded into the tunnel. He turned to face Jake, who was shaking violently and pale. 

  
“Are you alright?” he asked, dropping the briefcase onto the ground and sitting down Jake on the dirty platform floor. “It’s OK,”

“She..she wanted to take me?”   
  
“She wanted to take you and kill you. Remember when I said that your information is everywhere? She was one of those people. Just sit here for a moment, and tell me if you think you’re going to throw up because I don’t like it,” 

Jake pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. This was terrifying. He was about to get kidnapped. He placed his cheek on his knee, sitting there silently, nausea bubbling up into his stomach. He suddenly lurched forward, puking onto the railroad. He heard Frank retch from under his mask, muttering something about warning him. He then heard the man lift his mask and throw up too.    
  
“Jesus,” he murmured, before retching again, throwing up some more. “Fuck. Ew,”    
  
“Sorry,” Jake said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “I didn’t warn you,”   
  
“Don’t apologize,” Frank said, spitting into the railway and clearing his throat, standing up on shaky legs, pulling the mask back down. “I don’t have water. Will you be alright? I can’t have you passing out on me,”   
  
Jake chuckled slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets again (to hide his trembling hands). “You’re not so bad,”   
  
“I’m not completely soulless. You didn’t answer my question,” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Not like it hasn’t happened before,” he muttered. “Do you usually scare teenagers?”   
  
“Not really. Just you,” the man teased, picking up the abandoned briefcase. “Let’s keep going,” 

This time, they chatted casually as they walked; Jake figured out that Frank was about 27. He also figured out that Frank wore the mask to keep his identity hidden from other companies, as they had cameras everywhere. 

And then Frank turned a corner, shining his light onto the walls, seemingly searching for something - then finding it. He glitched again, his entire body phasing out and appearing in front of the wall, hand on the same symbol from earlier. He turned, searching for the other one, finding it almost immediately. Pulling out his compass, he pressed a button, and a small key came out. Fitting it into the lock and turning, a blue light lit up, lighting up the entire subway. The blue light struck the other wall, making a weird, buzzing sound. Frank fished around in his pockets and pulled out Jake’s phone, handing it to him and shaking his hand, pointing up. When he looked up, there was a staircase leading into the street, labeled the same street as his school. He grinned, looking back down to see that Frank was back at the platform, standing in place and waiting for the train. Jake opened his phone, checking his messages.

_ Fresh Boy  _ \- you good? You better not have gone with that man 

_ Momma Bear _ \- dinners in the fridge. Love you xoxo 

They stood in silence. Frank started tapping his foot impatiently, checking the compass again. One minute. He almost yelled in excitement, his hopes rising as the light from the train appeared in the darkness of the subway, barreling down the tracks. 

The train rumbled forward, the light getting brighter and brighter until the train whizzed right by, passing Frank with the speed of ten tornados, just like last time. Dread made it’s way down his body as he watched it go by, not stopping at all like it was supposed to. It was supposed to stop for him, teleport him home, then he’d be able to leave this place and see his damn cat. But no, he fucked it up somehow (he’d done everything right), Archives fucked it up (to his knowledge, they had no idea he was from another timeline), Jake fucked it up (all he did was walk here, don’t blame the kid). 

He stood still as it passed, hand reaching out for the door, just like last time. Placing it by his side, he calmed himself down, turning around. He threw open the gate to the stairs, making his way to the surface and pulling out his phone. He opened his list, debating on clicking the name off the list, the boy had done his part. But…he just remembered. He was supposed to get close so he could take his friends in for questioning. He shut off the phone, putting it back in his pocket. 

Jake bumped into him again, mumbling an apology as Frank turned around. He motioned for a pen, but Jake shrugged.    
  
“All I have is my phone,” he said, pulling it out and handing it to him. “I’m sure you can figure out the password,”   
  
Of course. He typed in the password without any effort (he’d watched him open it before), going to his contacts list and putting in his phone number with a note. He handed the phone back, turning on his heel and walking away. 

Jake looked down at his phone, reading the note. 

_ We’ll be in contact _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback, I spent two days on this revising and revising.


End file.
